Batarian surprise
by HotMezoti
Summary: Femshep and James Vega on Vancouver. The prison gets infiltrated, but they find a creative solution to avoid capture. Lemony content with a happy ending. Why should Bioware spoil it? We know how it should have gone. Completed story. All characters owned by Bioware.


"Shepard, Shepard!"

Jane struggled to wake up and squinted at James as he pulled her up off the couch. She'd fallen asleep watching a vid, but quickly woke up as he lifted her and carried her in his quarters adjoining the living room area.

As they entered his room, she realized there was a prison-wide alarm blaring. He stood her up and quickly shut his door. He turned to face her as she wiped dark messy hair off her pale face.

"I've got to check the prison feed." He leaned over his desk. Shepard looked over him as he typed away. She reached a foot back and scratched the back of her lean, muscular calf.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He shook his head and kept frantically typing.

She had been in just her underwear and an Alliance t-shirt, and noticed that James was standing inches away in just his underwear. She looked over the tattoo on his shoulder, leaned forward and felt the heat radiating off his body.

Suddenly he spun around startling her, "Batarians have invaded the prison and are looking for you." His eyes were wide. "They won't know exactly where you are, but it looks like there's a lot of them." He grabbed her by her shoulders and started towards the bathroom, "If you hide out here, I can try to bluff them with my gun in the main quarters if they-"

They both turned towards the door, hearing multiple Batarian voices breaching the main door to her prison quarters. "So much for not knowing where I am." Shepard muttered under her breath. James pulled her into the bathroom, "Now!"

Shepard resisted him, knowing they would easily locate her in his bathroom. The door to his quarters was being pried open and James stood frozen, frustrated with Shepard's resistance to his attempts to try and move her to the other room.

As the Batarians wedged open the door with their weapons, she fell to the floor in front of James and as she did, she yanked his boxers down. "What the-" James yelled out, looking down at her. She grabbed his leg with one hand, knelt in front of him, and as the Batarians spilled into his quarters, she grabbed his cock with her other hand and opened her mouth, taking him in. James held on to her to steady himself and looked up in shock as three Batarians with guns stared at the scene in front of them.

"Well, look what we have here. The prison guard taking some personal time." One guy stood with his gun up on his shoulder.

Shepard stayed with her back to the Batarians, sucking diligently on James' cock.

James thought he was losing his mind from the surreal scene playing out. He gathered his thoughts enough to focus on Shepard's protection. "Hey, who the hell are you?" James croaked out.

"Where's Shepard?" One of them demanded, pointing his gun at him.

"Oh, fuck, she's not here, obviously." James groaned.

"Maybe your whore knows." One came up and pointed a gun down to the back of Shepard's head. She pulled her mouth off James long enough to say, "Don't shoot me, tell them honey!"

James stammered, "She's off the base. She went to a medical facility for some tests. She left this morning. They don't tell me everything." He held his hands up. He was leaning against the wall, glaring at the Batarian, hoping he wouldn't make Shepard get up and turn around. In her t-shirt, her long messy dark curls obscuring her face, as long as she stayed there they wouldn't recognize her.

"Look, when she's not here, I don't keep track of her. I spend my time enjoying myself." He gestured his hands towards Shepard.

The Batarian stared back at him, then slowly pulled his gun away from the back of Shepard's head. He stayed for a few moments looking around James' quarters. Shepard didn't move, still holding on to James' leg with one hand, other hand still wrapped around his cock.

"We're wasting our time here. Let's go." He motioned with his weapon to the other guys, then left to search the rest of their quarters. His door stayed open as they went through the living quarters and her bedroom. She rubbed his cock with her fingers nervously as she turned her head to look back at the open doorway.

"Fucking assholes," she muttered angrily. She looked up at James who was nearly passing out from the events. She leaned down and starting licking up his shaft.

"Oohh, you, uh, you don't have to-" he said.

She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "I have to make it look convincing." She took his tip in her mouth as she squeezed his shaft slowly up and down. He leaned his head back against the wall, holding onto her shoulders.

They heard them start to leave when one of them came back in their doorway, "They're still at it."

"Come on dammit, let's get out of here and regroup!" they heard the leader shout from the main door.

They heard the door close and there was silence except for the alarm. Shepard continued to suck on him, as James started to ease into the feeling then shook it off, willing his mind to come back into action. He pulled back on Shepard, who reluctantly took her mouth off his cock with a loud sucking _pop_.

She stood up in front of him as James leaned over, his hands on his knees. "Holy hell." He said weakly.

"Well, that went pretty well I'd say." She looked up at him.

He straightened up, "I can't believe you did that."

"It worked, didn't it? Probably the first time you were saved by a blow job, and if the worst was to happen, what a way to go." She crossed her arms and leaned against his bed, grinning at him.

James shook his head, as blood started flowing back to his brain, he realized her radical actions had indeed saved both of them. He would have been shot and she would have been kidnapped.

"We've got to get better security for you." He said, and leaned over and pulled his boxers up. No easy feat, considering how rock hard Shepard had gotten him. As he adjusted the waist band, he looked up at her and caught her looking at him appreciatively.

She blushed, "I'm sorry, there was no time to discuss it with you." She suddenly felt she had made a mistake.

James waived her off, "No, you saved both of us, I just, well, I was shocked, that's all." He gave her a crooked grin. She was relieved.

"Um, let me see what's going on now." He walked over to his computer and checked it. The alarms suddenly stopped.

"Well, that's a good sign." Shepard said and sat down on the bed.

"Not entirely," James said under his breath and he scrolled through multiple pages on the prison intranet.

He leaned against the desk and sighed, "They've caught some of the guys, but the whole place is on lockdown until it can be completely cleared out." He rubbed his mohawk. "We need to go someplace else."

Shepard shook her head, "I disagree. If they come back here for a second sweep, and we're somewhere else, they'll definitely know who I am. We need to keep up the charade we started. They've already cleared us."

James didn't like it, but he knew she was right. If they took a chance walking anywhere around the facility, any intruder would see her face and recognize her.

"What do you suggest?"

She pointed at the bed. "It's late, if you had snuck your girlfriend in here, you'd be in bed tonight, right?"

James nodded.

"So that's what we'll do." James reluctantly agreed. Shepard went to the bathroom and used the toilet. James grabbed a shirt from his drawer, putting it over his massive shoulders. In all the months he'd been her prison guard and he'd flirted with her, she'd never given any indication that she might have any serious feelings for him whatsoever. He rubbed his hands over his face, this was ridiculous, she was just trying to save their skin, there wasn't anything real behind it. He walked out in the main quarters, changing the code on their prison door, hoping it would at least slow the Batarians down if they decided to come back. The door to his quarters was broken, but he pulled it shut as best he could. He pulled his pistol out from his locker and put it under his bed. He wouldn't be caught off guard again.

She came out and looked at him, shaking her head no, "We have to be believable, remember." She walked over to him and tugged on his shirt.

"Okay, Lola. Although, I do feel that maybe this is just a ploy orchestrated by you to get me naked."

She gave him a devilish smile, "How'd you guess?"

He pulled the shirt off his head and dropped it on the floor. He looked down at her, searching her eyes for meaning behind her words. She turned and jumped on the bed, pulling the sheet up around her and wriggling up close to the wall.

_Well, here goes_, he thought. He got in bed behind her, spooning with her.

"Shouldn't you have your shirt off too?" he asked, testing the waters.

"No, they'd see my orange implant lines and that would be a dead giveaway."

He hadn't thought about that. He sighed, he wished he hadn't said it. He wrapped his arm protectively around her and she grabbed his hand, holding close. She relaxed into his warmth and felt his breath on the back of her neck.

"Are you sniffing me, Lieutenant?" she asked.

"Yes. I didn't think it would be taking liberties after you'd had my dick in your mouth."

She laughed and elbowed him in the ribs. "That was for a reason. I'd be on my way to a Batarian torture camp by now if I hadn't done that, and I hate to think of what would have happened to you."

He held her tighter. "Anything for the Alliance. Anything for you, Lola."

She smiled. She had been terrified when the Batarians broke in the room, without a weapon, James completely vulnerable to their attack. She could have taken two down, three even between her and James, but unarmed against five armed Batarians, they were as good as dead. She shuddered and snuggled back into James.

"I can feel you poking me in my back." She teased.

"That's your fault for getting me so hard in the first place."

She giggled, "So you're saying you liked it?"

He snuggled his chin on the top of her head, "Oh yes. I noticed you kept going after the Batarians left."

She felt herself blush again. "I like to finish what I start, James."

"That's an admirable quality."

She had waited for weeks for any sign, any opportunity to take their flirting to the next level, and these unexpected circumstances had brought her bravery out. Maybe it was having a Batarian pistol aimed at her head, but she was less concerned about the consequences of attempting a relationship with James.

She was just thinking of wriggling out of her underwear when James leaned down by her ear, "I think we'd better get some sleep. It's been a crazy night."

She frowned and felt disappointment wash over her. _At least I get to feel him next to me, and pretend, if only for one night_, she thought.

"Yea, okay." She closed her eyes and smiled thinking about how she'd ambushed his cock.

James took slow breaths, trying to calm his never-ending hard-on. It was impossible with her laying next to him, feeling her soft skin, her warmth. The memory of her blowing him was exquisite. _Damn, I've got to stop or I'll never be able to walk again, _he thought. He felt her breathing slow, and realized she was asleep. He pulled away from her a bit, laying back on the bed. He held his hand up to his forehead and stared at his ceiling.

He didn't know how long he had stayed like that, but he suddenly woke up to Shepard yelling at him, "They're back!"

He sat up like a shot, looking around the room. He leaned over and grabbed the gun under his bed.

"Get on top of me!" she hissed.

He blearily turned back to see her flat on her stomach on the bed. Her eyes looked frantic. He nodded and put the gun under the pillow. "Your turn." He said and deftly pulled her underwear down. He pulled his boxers down and used his legs to push hers apart. She gasped as he lay down on top of her back, his cock at her entrance. "Got to make it convincing." He said roughly in her ear.

The voices got louder and the door to his quarters opened again, this time more quickly as the lock was broken. Two Batarians came in and James looked up saying angrily, "Dammit, can't you just leave us alone!" James propped himself up on his elbows on top of her, his left hand holding her head down as she turned the other way, facing the wall. He kept his other hand under the pillow.

One of the Batarians brought up his com. "Yes, in her guard's quarters now. He's with some girl." He nodded a few times. "Yes, yes, no other biosignatures. This room is still clean." He turned to the other guy, "Let's go."

The other Batarian hesitated. "Wait – take her with us, we could have some fun with her."

Shepard watched as James gripped the pistol and started slowly pulling it out.

One Batarian hit the other in his arm with his weapon, "This isn't a damn slave grab. We're leaving." He grabbed him and walked out of James' quarters.

James loosened his grip on Shepard's hair and started to get off Shepard who was breathless from the whole experience. She turned to look at James who still had a tight grip on the gun as they heard the Batarians leave.

He sighed relief and looked back at her. "You okay?"

"Um, yea, just a little wet, that's all." She smiled.

"Wet, from what-" as soon as he said it he realized what she meant. "You're terrible, Lola, you know that?"

"I can't help it James. You bring it out in me."

He sat up in bed. "I should have taken a shot at those guys."

She leaned on her elbow and looked up at him. "Too risky, you made the right call."

"Thanks, Spectre."

She pouted her lips, "I like it better when you call me Lola."

He smiled.

Her eyes roved over his handsome features, hazel eyes, his exposed tattoo accentuating his strong, muscular shoulders. He was completely naked, and she reached an arm out to rub her hand over his leg.

"So, the question is, do you finish what you start?" she asked coyly.

James reached out and brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Look, I'd be happy to fuck the ever living daylights out of you,"

Shepard's eyes got wide.

"after this terrorist threat is confirmed gone. Until then, we're on alert."

Shepard nodded. "Agreed." She turned back over in the same position she had started out that night, her back to James.

James sat there, surprised at his own words as he heard them come out of his mouth. She didn't seem fazed by what he'd said, though. Keeping his mind back on the mission he got up and checked the computer again. No new data available. He joined her back in bed. He didn't know if any more Batarians would come back, and he didn't know how long their luck would hold out.

He stayed awake the rest of the night, and a blinking light on the computer alerted him in the morning that all the remaining Batarians had been captured with three escaping the planet. He typed in a status report and turned in his chair.

"That must be pretty cold."

"What?" he asked.

Shepard was laying in bed looking at him. She pointed, "On your bum. Sitting in that seat."

He looked down. "You're worried about my bum?"

"Maybe." She sat up and smiled at him.

He gave her a status report. "Looks like we're safe. I'm going to email Anderson some security changes we need to make. And I don't care what they say, I'm going to make sure you have access to a weapon."

"Yea. We're lucky they believed our act."

He looked at her, turning his head sideways. "Hmm."

"What?"

"How much of it was an act?"

She blushed. "Well, not much, except for the part I called you honey."

"Really?" he crossed his arms.

"Yea, I was trying to sound like a civilian."

He tossed his head back and roared with laughter.

She frowned, "What's so funny?"

"You, you're funny."

"Well, it's pretty hard to take you seriously sitting naked in that chair." She shot back.

He got up and walked towards the bed. "Then I'll just get in here with you." He said.

Shepard gave him room and looked down at him as he lay next to her. She was suddenly shy in the light of day, the excitement of the night over. She nervously bit at her fingers.

"Look, if you're having second thoughts about this, it's okay." He said. Maybe he'd misinterpreted her heavy flirting, maybe she'd been just nervous.

"No, I want to, I do, I just." She let out a deep breath, "I haven't been intimate with anyone in years, and since I've been rebuilt by Cerberus, I don't know how much things have changed." She bit her lip.

He was surprised. With all her flirting with him, her boldness with him last night, he thought she was like that with other guys too. He reached up and gently ran the back of his finger down her cheek. For all her boldness, her strength and courage, she was vulnerable underneath. He knew this was a side to her she rarely showed anyone, and didn't do it lightly.

"Lola, in all the craziness of last night, and for everything we did to survive, know that my feelings for you are genuine, and when you expressed an interest in me, it was like my dream coming true."

She closed her eyes and felt the truth in his words envelope her like a blanket. She opened her eyes and leaned down, lightly brushing her lips against his. He held her face in his hand as she leaned back and looked down at him. "I really care about you James, this isn't just a game for me."

"I know, and I'm glad."

She leaned back down and crawled on top of him, peppering kisses on his chest. He ran his hands down her back and up her shirt. She smiled and sat up, taking the shirt off and throwing it on the floor. She sat straddling his legs and ran her hands over his muscular abdomen. He reached down and grabbed her legs, rocking gently back and forth. She rubbed on his cock, getting it slick with her juices. She could feel waves of pleasure washing over her, "Oh, yes. You feel wonderful, James."

"You are so fucking beautiful." He said, looking up at her breasts moving back and forth as she rode him. She leaned down on top of him, hungrily kissing him as she positioned herself so that his cock was right at her opening. He snaked his tongue in her mouth, tasting her, drunk on her. Suddenly he couldn't imagine not possessing her and had to have her. He slowly pushed up against her, his head pushing slightly inside her. She gasped, feeling his warmth. She grabbed at his shoulders, feeling a weakness in her limbs as the excitement tingled through her. Was that her implants vibrating? She wasn't sure, but wasn't going to stop to send an inquiry to Cerberus.

She looked down at James, "I, I have to feel you," and spread her legs further as she pushed down, taking more of him inside her. She felt him grab her waist and push her down. She could feel him stretching her walls out, and although it hurt, the pleasure was so intense she pushed harder, wanting to feel her clit rub against his base.

"I'm sorry, I'm tight." She said.

"We can slow down-" James said, concerned.

"No, no, I just don't want it to be bad for you."

He chuckled, "You can't hurt me, do what feels good for you."

She started rocking back and forth, James leaning his head forward, moving his pelvis in sync with her. His grip on her waist tightened, then he moved his hands down on her hips, pushing her down on him as he pushed up against her.

The feel of him inside her, so deep, like he was splitting her in half, she could hardly process the intensity. She leaned her head back, moaning.

"You're glowing." James said.

She smiled, "Umm."

"No, I mean, you're really glowing, is that okay?"

She opened her eyes and looked down. Her orange lines, usually faint, were brighter. "I don't know. It doesn't hurt. I feel okay." She traced her hand down one on her torso. She looked up and saw the look of concern in James' eyes. "I don't know what it means, but I'm not going to stop." She leaned down over him and started pushing harder against him.

James groaned and leaned up, supporting her on her back and swiftly turning her over in bed so he was on top of her. She threw her arms up over her head and maneuvered her legs around his waist, lifting herself up to meet him. He put one arm next to her on the bed, then reached around the small of her back pulling her up. She could feel the subtle shift in his movements, his breathing. His need for her was intensifying, his thrusting was faster, harder.

She felt a wave of pleasure wash over her, "I'm cumming," she gasped, grabbing his shoulders and gripping his hips with her legs. She couldn't believe she was climaxing so fast. She thought it may not happen at all, it had been so long.

James looked down at her as she threw her head back, sweaty with dark curls plastered to her forehead. Her mouth was open in pleasure as little gasps escaped her red lips. He felt her walls tighter around him and he thrusted further into her as he held her hips up towards him with one hand. He felt his own release and spasmed into her.

Shepard felt his cock get impossibly bigger inside her, and felt him climax, then slow. "Don't stop," she whispered harshly. She was still climaxing. She'd never felt so completely connected to any man. The intensity of the absolute truth that they were destined for each other was at once overwhelming and comforting. Finally she felt her own climax subside and slowed her movements and looked up at James, smiling. She reached up and caressed his face, pulling him down for an intense kiss.

She pulled back, "Oh, James."

He wiped the sweat off his brow with the sheet. "Lola, was that good for you? I mean, it didn't hurt, did it?"

She grinned, "Only a little bit at first. I guess I was like a born again virgin."

He shook his head, "I'm honored you chose me to lose your born again virginity."

She adjusted her hips and moved against him. "It was totally my pleasure."

"I need to take it out." He said.

She frowned, "No, I-"

"Lola, this won't be the last time." He propped himself up, "Ready?"

She agreed reluctantly, "Okay."

He pulled out and lay next to her on the bed. He reached over for her as she snuggled up against him.

"I am so in love with you." James blurted out.

She glanced up at him, "Really? I mean, I feel the same way about you too James. I do." She sat up and looked at him. He looked shocked at his own confession. She smiled, "I didn't know how to say anything before, I didn't know how you felt."

He held her hand on his chest, "I've felt this way for weeks. I'm completely enraptured by you."

She couldn't believe what was happening, what he was saying. "It feels so right with you James, like we're soulmates. I mean it, I've been in relationships before, and I've never felt this way."

He picked up her hand and started kissing it. "I know this is the worst circumstances, but I'm so happy to be with you, it's worth it."

"I'd happily spend the rest of my life here in prison if it meant being with you."

"I don't think it will be that long, but I agree."

"I've learnt that there are no guarantees for anything, and we have to savor every moment and not let fear of the future ruin what we can have today." She looked down at his hazel eyes and for the first time felt understood, felt she was home. She blinked tears down and saw them drop on his chest.

"Hey, are you crying?" he reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek, "Mio amore, don't do that."

"I just feel like I'm at peace for the first time in my life, and it scares the shit out of me, but I'm not going to let it stop me."

"I won't ever, ever leave you carino. You are my future." He pulled her down and kissed the tears away.

Two years later, the reapers defeated, he wiped tears away, this time from his own eyes as he watched Shepard hold their newborn son in her arms and smile up at him. "He's got your hazel eyes," she said. "And your lungs." James said. She laughed and snuggled him, "Oh, little David. You'll learn your daddy likes to give mommy a hard time." She gave James a sideways grin. "Forever, James, I've always wanted to promise you that, and now today I can."


End file.
